- leave me in the shadows - NE DERELINQUAS ME IN TENEBRIS -
by TangoLimaCharlie
Summary: Bonnie runs away from Mystic Falls to start a new life, only to run into Kai. Literally. Some, AU. *smut included*


**NE DERELINQUAS ME IN TENEBRIS / Leave Me In The Shadows**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only plot belongs to me.

**Author:** TLC

**Rating:** nc-17/ Explicit

**Word count:** 2, 187

* * *

_Bonnie can clearly remember Caroline saying that sex, if right, can leave you feeling like goddess; worshipped, beautiful, seductive and on a power high. She never understood that. No man, no matter how much she may love him can ever change how she perceives herself. She never needed to be desired to feel like she was finally a woman. Not even Jeremy, and she died for the boy. Bonnie always knew who she was, from flower child to Bennett witch. Even now when she is constantly blurring the lines of her morals for her friends, for Damon, for Kai.  
_

_**Because of Kai.  
**_

_6 months ago, Bonnie all but ran screaming from mystic falls, since Elena was finally human as she should be, living with Jeremy and single; Caroline and Stefan seem to be in an ignorant honeymoon stage, she can trust him to look after her sister but she still worries; while Damon has fallen off the map, but Bonnie still keeps her phone close in case he calls. Maybe she's foolish to think there's something in him worth saving.  
__She took the new found freedom to finally travel. To San Francisco, New York, Los Angeles, Seattle and ironically Salem. She finally decided on Miami, Grams use to spend a lot of her youth travelling and whenever she mentioned the city her face would just light up. Bonnie always suspected a summer romance but no way was she gonna ask her sweet albeit alcoholic grandmother on her dating life.__She found a suitable apartment in the city. Made a few friends, all humans. Got herself a casual job as a waitress. Started online courses. Bonnie was finally getting her life together, at last living on her terms. No doppelganger, no vampires and no ghosts.  
_

_Until she ran into __**him**__. Literally. She ended up with a bruise, and almost gave Kai a black eye.  
__Apparently, Mystic Falls no longer held its appeal without her. Some girls would take that as a compliment, Bonnie took it as him finally admitting that he was stalking her. She threatened to burn him alive and Kai responded with "kinky", but kept his distance. At times. Still, he was persistent, like a hungry stray dog. Begging for attention.  
_

_It started with Kai turning up at her work, a small bar on the beachfront, a place just for the locals but attracts enough tourists to keep the business booming. Bonnie's boss, Irene, seems to find Kai charming enough to let him linger while she works despite the one off disturbing comments. He comes in, a couple hours before closing, experiments with the drinks never bourbon or tequila. But Bonnie recalls that if she asked he'll do shots with her. Cold day in hell when that happens. At the end of her shift, he'll offer to walk her home, Bonnie not so kindly tells him to "fuck off" but as she walks off, she can feel his eyes on her back and his presence as he follows her. Kai knows where she lives but Bonnie doesn't feel as threatened as she should. And that's what worries her._

_They found themselves in a routine, a pattern. One that Bonnie was actually comfortable with, some days he tests the boundaries too much, on others she found herself thinking of him much too fondly.__It happens slowly, he got her flowers once (her favourite) well he stole them from his neighbour; Bonnie stops charging Kai for drinks (he still leaves a tip though); he always makes sure she gets home safely and she doesn't bother to hide her smile whenever he jokes with her anymore. Are they friends? Probably not, there's too little trust and too much tension for that. Still she cares, more than she should._

_Which is probably why she says 'yes' when he asks her out, why she lets him kiss her and kisses him back without restraint, why she's seeks him out, why she lets him in, why she doesn't push him away. Truth is, he's familiar, and at this point in her life she needs that. She might even need him._

_After finding out his part of how she escaped the prison world, Bonnie never been so uncertain of someone. She has always been able to make snap judgements on people, that her conflicted opinion on Kai angers her more than he actually does. __He's evil. He's murdered his siblings simply for power. He's tortured and abandoned her. Then Kai tried to come back for her, KAI PUT HER FIRST. And he feels things like guilt and sadness, he apologised. But she got payback, her closure. _

_Maybe that's it. Closure._

Long and nimble fingers tracing along the outline of her lace panties shocks Bonnie out of her thoughts in the early morning. They're lying side by side; Kai's pulled her against his naked chest, arms circled around her waist with her ass snuggly pressed against his crotch. She's in one of his button-up shirts and he's only wearing boxers.

He finds this position both a blessing and curse to have her so near, whenever Bonnie's around he HAS to touch her even if it's to brush his hand through her hair but more often than not he gets aroused. Seriously, Kai has never been so horny in all his 40 years. It irks him, no, it offends him; that she rarely affected by his proximity. She really is the epitome of self-control.

Bonnie for her part tries to ignore the rather obvious hardness she can feel pressing against her back, she doesn't think she'll ever get used to having Kai in her bed but she finally gets what Caroline been saying about sex. That power high is addicting, to have that control over a man, to see Kai come undone is something that Bonnie will never get over. It often brings her back to the days when Bonnie use to feel proud of her magic, of getting a spell right, to have the ability to manipulate something so wild, someone so unpredictable. Seeing him flushed, panting, letting out that small whisper of her name has never made her feel more sexy and desired in her entire life. She finds herself relishing being in the darkness more and more lately, always teetering on the edge being in control and uncontrollable, so if she can have Kai, be near him, have that power over him, she doesn't mind leaving herself in the shadows.

On impulse, Kai presses his nose to her neck, breathing her in. Bonnie reluctantly bares her neck to him, letting him kiss and suckle on her caramel skin. She knows how much pride he takes in marking her, just as she enjoys overpowering him. It's always a give and take with them. She pulls his head around enough to kiss him, it's sloppy and he nips at her bottom lip a few times.

Kai's fingers crawl over her thigh, slowly tracing her knee, rubbing her delectably soft skin until his hand drifts in the space between her legs. Bonnie doesn't take notice as he forces his way down a little, but continues to flick her tongue against his releasing a satisfied moan from Kai, he responses by cupping her sex roughly. Bonnie gasps a little, a tiny, breathy surprised sound that makes his erection throb against her hip. Kai mouth travels down her chin, licking the length of her neck.

"Kai…"

"Hmm? Yes, Bon?" He whispers into her ear trying to sound as innocent as he has never truly been.

"I have to get ready to go out soon…" She trails off in a not so stern warning, and he hides his face in her hair, on the side of her neck just so she will feel his smirk against her beautiful skin.

"Too bad. You started this."

"What? How did you do come up with that?" Not quite out of this lusty state, Bonnie tries to turn herself to face Kai, he simply pulls her against him again, tightening his arms around her.

"These little shorts, do you know how fucking beautiful your legs are? How much I want bite that perky ass of yours? And you're even wearing my shirt. How can you expect me not take advantage of the situation."

"Oh you poor baby."

"Yes, I deserve to a treat."

Bonnie chuckles softly at the exaggerated pout she can imagine he's making, rubbing her ass against his cock satisfied with the whimper that escapes Kai. He grounds the heel of his palm against her clit as he pushes her panties aside and sinking two fingers inside her heat, slowly, groaning in victory against her skin.

"You are *pant*…" Bonnie gasps again before she could finish as he starts working her at a teasing pace, pinching her clit while peppering her neck and shoulder with open mouth kisses. Soon she is slippery and wet, shuddering around his fingers; her eyes begin to water in pleasure as he increases the speed of his digits. Watching Bonnie has always been his favourite thing to do but seeing her orgasm is something so beautiful, he cherishes every sound and sight she makes.

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that _Bon-BON_." Kai teases, nudging her legs further apart and growling in approval as she spread herself even wider all by her own whim. That's just like her, always responsive. Feeling lucky, he adds a third finger and pushes deep and deeper until her breathing breaks into little laboured huffs.

Kai moves his body against hers so he can nestle his increasingly painful boner under the swell of her ass, enjoying the way her hips move to meet his hand because ever movement of hers rubs her cheeks on his cock. Now his breath is the one that's breaking, if he doesn't slow down soon he'll embarrass himself for sure.

It must be one of the most erotically-charged times he's ever experienced, none of the dirty and porn worthy one night stands he had as a horny teenager will ever compare to half of the intimate moments Kai has shared with Bonnie. The former sociopath finds himself closing his eyes to savour it, may god help him.

Kai loses himself for a bit in between the wanton sounds of her heavy panting, her throbbing walls around his fingers, and the addictive friction created between her soft flesh and his dick. Kai kisses her cheek affectionately when she comes, her thigh clenching his hand and her lips moaning his name. Though his vision blurs a bit he stays strong.

Eagerly and very excited, he rolls her over and watches her expression changed as he slowly pulls his finger out of her pussy and licks them hungrily. Bonnie's pupils widen and her body stiffens but she feels incredibly ashamed by how turned on she is by the gesture.

Kai muses whether all women are this beautiful in their afterglow or is it just Bonnie? More than likely he's just proud of giving her that release, of making her look satisfied. He takes his time to commit this image of her to his memory despite how much he craves to be inside of her.

Bonnie notices that his eyes momentarily flicker white, it's not uncommon when he's overtaken with arousal. She's not afraid of him, haven't been for quite a while. Bonnie licks her lips in anticipation, going to unbutton the shirt she's wearing until Kai's hand grabs hers, and he shakes his head, freeing his aching erection from his boxers.

Somehow he finds Bonnie wearing his clothes as he fucks her both erotic and comforting. It's oddly possessive of him, to think of her as his. As he leans over her, and slowly thrusts, he relishes in the feeling of being inside her tight walls swallowing his cock. Kai accidentally whispers "_MINE_," marvelling at the tender smile and mischievous eyes that lasts for a few seconds before it is broken by a gasp, a moan, and a pair of fluttering lashes, Kai cannot describe the warm feeling he's experiencing.

Her hips meet his in a leisurely dance of too deep and too smooth thrusts, both give into the surge of electric power pulsing between them, and the overcoming need to forget the loneliness. To forget the pain.

While he's holding Bonnie afterwards, Kai can't help but wonder if she is finally surrendering herself or accepting him? Bonnie thinks that as each day passes her want for Kai increases and that's what scares her the most.

* * *

A/N: This my first EVER fanfic as well as smut scene. I hope it wasn't too cringe worthy.

Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
